Closet Fever
by Jini
Summary: Really… what’s a girl to do when she is dragged into a nearby closet by none other than Uzumaki Naruto, who decides that a makeout session is now in order? [NaruSaku]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Really… what's a girl to do when she is dragged into a nearby closet by none other than Uzumaki Naruto, who decides that a make-out session is now in order?

Author's note: I just _love_ Naruto/Sakura. They're like my drug. Anyway, this is my first take on a Naruto fic, so please be gentle. Flames are not allowed, however, constructive criticism is acceptable. This idea came to me while I was rummaging through my closet this morning… weird, I know.

Enjoy my random drabble!

* * *

**Closet Fever **

She was lying flat on her back, her hands pinned above her head as this grown man looming before her scrutinized her from head to toe. Normally, she would have pummeled him for staring at her so immodestly, let alone for initiating such an awkward situation, but the fire and the intensity she saw raging in his blue eyes as he continued to watch her had caused all indignant outbursts she may have had leave her completely. In that entire instance, she was rendered speechless and it was not because his hands began working its ways up her waist or the fact that his lips were dreading dangerously close to her own.

"Didn't I tell you that wearing that outfit would get you into a lot of trouble, Sakura-chan?" he murmured huskily, his breath hot against her ear. He began to look an awful lot like predator who was circling his prey and Sakura attempted not to be turned on by this wild side of him.

"Naruto," she said, once she found her voice again, however, it came out weak and not at all like the authoritative figure she had intended. "Naruto… s-stop. This isn't the time."

"Why not?" he asked, lips moving up the length of her jaw and it was all Sakura could do not to agree on how amazing that had just felt. "This seems like a perfectly good time to me."

She gave him a little shove when she realized his hands had left its innocent place by her waist and were now snaking its way higher up her stomach.

"Naruto!" she hissed. "I said not now! I have to be downstairs at the hospital in five minutes."

Naruto didn't seem to be taking the hint. Then again, he never did. Go figure.

"And what," he said, unperturbed by her seriousness, "could be so important there that it can't wait another fifteen minutes?"

"I have patients to attend to!" she replied cooly. She slapped his hands again as they started to undo the bindings on her skirt "And _you_," she snapped, irately, "Have your very first meeting as Hokage in the board room! You can't be late for that!"

"Aw… but that's no fun," Naruto whined, ignoring Sakura's glare. "There's nothing but old geezers and boring politicians down there." He gave her a charming smile that sent her stomach doing summersaults. _Damn him_, she thought, annoyed that he had the upper hand in this situation. "Besides… I'd rather spend time with you."

"In a _closet_, Naruto?" she questioned dryly, staring about their surroundings with something akin to wry disbelief.

"Closets are nice," he said in defense. He nodded vigorously with this newfound assessment. "I like closets!"

"Well,_ I_ don't," said Sakura, miffed. "I've got to go."

She slid out from under him and got up; she was sure he was disappointed from the defeated way he sighed, but she refused to be late (or give in) on account he wanted a little make-out session.

"Wait." He suddenly reached out for her hand to stop her.

"What is it now, Naruto?" she sighed, her other hand on the doorknob. "At this rate Tsunade-shishou is going to kill you." _And me_, she added flatly and without humor; she had no doubt her former Master would bat an eyelash if she thought her top apprentice wasn't concentrating well enough on her job because she was too _busy_ playing hooky with the Hokage.

"Ah, let that old hag wait a while longer," Naruto chuckled affably.

"You wouldn't be saying that," said Sakura a matter-of-factly, "when she cracks a hole through your head."

"Aw… she wouldn't do that," he said good-naturedly.

"You're right. She'd crack enough holes in your head to know that nothing ever gets through to that thick skull of yours!"

"Ouch. That was a tough blow, Sakura-chan."

She couldn't really see his face from the dimness of the closet, but she could distinguish the outline of his body as he got to his feet. Even from the age of fifteen, she never could outgrow him in height; standing beside him now, so close, she could see that he was a good head taller than her now. As if to confirm this, he bumped his head against the hanging light bulb and swore fiercely. Sakura, despite her previous irritation with him earlier, found herself giggling.

"It's nice to know you take pleasure in seeing my pain, Sakura-chan," Naruto grumbled, rubbing the back of his head in attempt to dull the soreness.

"Shut up," said Sakura, still amused. "When Tsunade-sama gets a hold of you, it'll be a lot worse." Naruto grimaced again, muttering 'women are cruel' underneath his breath. Sakura rolled his eyes at his childishness. "Oh, come here, you big goof."

"Huh?"

He didn't have time to react, because she was already pressing against him and smoothing her hand through his hair, trying to find the bump.

"Does it hurt here?" she whispered, voice soft as she lifted half-lidded eyes to meet his. She could feel his muscles tightened for a second and saw the way his blue eyes seemed to dilate. But as her facial expression remain passive, inside she was just boasting with superiority.

_Hah!_ She thought, _that should definitely teach him not to mess with me_.

Naruto - 2 and Haruno Sakura - plus a billion points.

The score was considerably in her favor.

"You really have to get a haircut, Naruto," she commented breezily, brushing a couple strands of gold locks away from his blue eyes.

"Hmm…" he replied distractedly.

She raised one curious brow at his sudden lack of speech when it was then that she noticed the way he was staring at her again.

It wasn't like the first time; when he'd so unceremoniously yanked her into the closet with him as she was passing by his office and thrown her onto the carpet floor while he quickly climbed over her before she'd even had time to register just what exactly it is was happening. His eyes had a mischievous, almost feral glint in them; they had regarded her in such away that made her feel hot, tingly and most of all, aroused. She could recall briefly the erratic beating of heart and the shallow gasping of breath from her throat.

This time, however, was different. The intensity had toned down to a minimal and he was staring at her now with something akin to tenderness and longing, which was a big contrast to the hunger and the roughness she'd once saw and felt earlier. His eyes were soft and held a kind of gentle fondness – a light – in them that made her feel safe, needed… and above else, loved.

Even till now, Sakura kept racking her brain as to why she hadn't realized it before. He was the one… the only one… who had ever truly cared about her. Sakura wondered what exactly he saw in her that could make him look at her like that. In Sakura's opinion, there was nothing, if not remotely, fascinating about her, other than her medical expertise and the fact that she could level buildings with a finger – but that was hardly anything to brag about. That was just her job. When it came to looks, Sakura believed it was there she was lacking. She was by no way _hideous _but she'd daresay she was still a little sensitive to the wide expansion of her forehead. If anything, Sakura would say she was plain, a simply kind of pretty and not in the kind of attractiveness Ino possessed.

Naruto had gotten, she admitted, very good-looking over the last ten years that she'd gotten to know him. Sure, he'd always been handsome – his boyish features as a teen had undoubtedly been one of the many aspects he'd possessed that had forced her to see him in a new light – but as he matured into an adult, this characteristic became all the more pronounced and pretty soon he was on the receiving end of many appreciative glances from almost every woman in Konoha. And now that he was Hokage, his popularity among the ladies only seemed to heighten. It'd been hard to contain her… well, she wouldn't say _jealousy_… but she knew for certain that she didn't like the idea of any women being in the slightest bit interested in him. It was perhaps to her relief that he'd hardly paid them or their deliberate methods to gain his favor any attention.

"What?" she murmured, breaking the silence.

"I love you," he said breathlessly. Sakura felt her inhalation suddenly quicken again, and while she'd heard him say this to her a million times before, she could never get quite used to it, nor could she comprehend why.

"I don't understand…" she whispered, staring at her feet. "_Why?_"

Naruto looked at her, confused. She'd never questioned him before… well maybe she did… but this was the first time she'd actually voiced them out loud.

"Sakura-chan?" he said and there was a hint of concern in his voice when he realized she was shaking.

She choked as she felt fresh tears sting her eyes.

"Why… why _me_, Naruto?"

And at last he understood. He always did. Sakura couldn't think why she'd never thought he'd did before.

She felt his hand on her chin, bringing her face up slowly to meet his. When she raised her eyes to look at him she saw that he was smiling – that same dazzling, idiotic grin she'd seen as a child and had grown to love as their years got older.

With his other hand he smoothed away the tears that were falling from her eyes, and said, softly and tenderly that it made Sakura burst into tears again, "Because there's no one I'd rather be with than you, Sakura-chan."

"E-Even if I'm not strong?" she sniffed.

"I happen to know you are _very_ strong," he said and then he chuckled with sudden affection. "I still have the bruises from the last time you punched me."

"But I'm not pretty," she mumbled, dejected.

"Sakura, you're _beautifu_l," he said, without missing a beat.

"Even with my wide forehead and…and my messy hair?" she countered, tugging on her pink locks and showing him her forehead for emphasis.

"I happen to like your hair," he said simply and to prove his point he bent down close to her neck and buried his nose into the crook where her hair laid bunched up. "Hmmm…" he murmured in a pleasant daze. "Strawberries." He pulled away, grinning, but still Sakura was left feeling dubious, and as if sensing so, he said, "I _love_ your wide forehead too… because then I wouldn't be able to do this with such ease—"And he proceeded to brush his lips on her temple; he lingered there for a while longer before he pulled away again, his grin wider than ever.

"I ignored you though!" she blurted, undeterred.

"For a little while maybe, but I wasn't in any rush," he said with a shrug. "I loved _you_, Sakura-chan, and I was willing to wait, no matter how long."

Sakura couldn't believe this. She was growing frustrated by the acceptance invoked in the way he spoke. He shouldn't be saying things to pacify her! As much as she tried to dispute with him about her…unfavorable attributes, he'd always managed to somehow counteract her words and render them useless. She'd rather have him blame her, yell at her, hate her – _something_ – because anything was better than being put on a pedestal she did not deserve. And she most definitely did not deserve him.

"But I'd hurt you… I'd pushed you away … I'd broken your heart a thousand times…" she cried, staring at him incredulously, "and you _still _want to be with me?"

Naruto grinned brightly. "Yup!" he said, as if without thought.

"_Why?_"

She still failed to understand.

"Because…you heal my pain, you hold me close and you'd mended my heart a thousand times and more," he said, stroking her cheek and then her lips, "And like I said before…there is no one I'd rather be with more than you, Sakura-chan." As her eyes glistened with newfound tears, he said, "And I mean it."

It was like some big weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist and draw her close until finally she allowed herself to fall into his embrace – because she knew he'd always catch her when she'd fall. It was here, in his arms like this, that she'd always felt safe, she thought, burying the side of her face against his chest while listening his heart beat in steady rhythm.

She sighed softly, taking in his scent. "You're an idiot, you know that?" she murmured.

She could hear the pleasant rumble of him chuckling in his chest and decided that she liked the sound of it.

"Does that mean you love me too?" he said with a snicker, but he already he knew the answer to that one was. And so did she… because, really, there was no one else she'd rather be with more than him too.

"Yeah…" she nodded. "I do."

She looked at him in the eye as one wide, mischievous smile made its way across her face. She didn't give him much time to dwell on it, however, much less decide whether he should be afraid or aroused by it either, when she'd thrown both her arms around his neck and yanked his mouth towards hers in a searing, awe-inspiring, most heart-felt kiss she'd ever mustered in her life (save for when they are busy making love).

She was immediately awarded by a groan, and felt his grip on her waist grow steadfastly tighter. It was then she decided that it was just too hot and too stuffy in this ruddy closet for them to be wearing any clothes. And as her hands began to fumble with his jacket, trying to tear it off of him, he grabbed both her shoulders and pulled her back – but from this angle, Sakura could see that it'd taken all his will power, all his self-control, just to even stop her.

"Wait…" he panted heavily. "D-Didn't you say you had to be downstairs in five minutes?"

Sakura paused to think about it (Oh yeah… right, she thought), but it didn't last for long, because she had brought her hands back to his jacket and was relieved to see the offending piece of clothing hit the floor. He stared at her, still quite unsure and still quite in control of himself.

"Nah," she murmured absently, and proceeded to take off his shirt without a care in the world, "It's not like there's anything important there that can't wait fifteen minutes, right?"

"And Tsunade-obaachan?" he rasped, as her hands drifted down his chest toward the garter of his pants. She can see that her ministrations were driving him absolutely mad and it was taking every fiber of his willpower to hold out just a little bit longer – a minute more and all his power would be out the window.

She pressed her hip against his and was earned another moan against her ear. "She can wait."

And that was that. Naruto's self-contol had cracked.

Sakura squealed when she was suddenly shoved and hiked against the wall.

"You're an evil vixen, you know?" he panted heavily as she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him closer.

"Shut up," she commanded instantly, feeling her own self-control on the verge of teetering to nothingness, "and _kiss me_."

He gladly obliged her request crushed his mouth against hers. She groaned into his mouth when his tongue did a particular swirl against the roof of her mouth.

"Heh…" he said, mouth against her ear, "you really shouldn't have worn that nurse's outfit, Sakura-chan."

He slide his hands up her skirt and Sakura did her best not to succumb to the sensation he was arousing in her, but she'd long since failed trying to resist him. The only thing she saw through the dim light before it went off was the evil look in Naruto's eyes that pretty much told her she was in a _lot_ of trouble.

And boy was she in a lot.

000

Meanwhile, in her office, Tsunade was in a _very_ bad mood. Not only had she heard that her finest pupil had not shown up at the hospital like she was supposed to (and because of this, there was vast complaints from many clients) but her newest Hokage had somehow failed to attend a fairly _important_ board meeting (and because of this, there were even more complaints).

"I mean… what the hell could possibly be so damn _important_ that they'd both decided they needed to be absence in these occasions?" she grumbled loudly.

Jiraiya, who was keeping her company, just sniggered, "I don't know about you… but I'd just gotten another idea for a story!"

There was a secretive gleam in Jiraiya's eyes that Tsunade did not believe she liked. It was the same look he got when he was off leering at naked women.

Despite her better judgment, she replied airily, "Oh?"

Jiraiya smirked. "How does _Closet Fever_ sound to you?"

-

-

End

* * *

Author's note: Well, what do you think of my first try? Good, bad, needs improvement, etc? How were the characters? Comments are always welcomed! 


End file.
